El cumpleaños del sensei
by VirusK
Summary: Es 15 de Abril y es el cumpleaños de Handa Seishuu. Le prepararon una gran fiesta pero alguien muy importante le dará la sorpresa mayor. HiroSei
1. La propuesta

¡Volví con otro fic de Barakamon! Este también es HiroSei (OTP a morir, en el capitulo 6 casi caigo en el KawaSei(? pero finalmente terminé emparejandolo con Kousuke). Hablando del último capitulo, el final me encantó. Tama-chan y su fujoshi interna "Su ejercito ¡ta' aumentando!" Jajaja, cada vez la quiero mas.

Bueno, les dejo con este fic que escribí con todo mi amor hacia la pareja y el animé. No es una exactamente una continuación del fic anterior (Fiebre) pero si quieren tomarlo como tal pueden hacerlo. Aquí ya son novios oficiales y todo.

¡Besos!

* * *

El cumpleaños del sensei

-¡Sensei! ¡Sensei! ¡Sensei!

-¿Qué es lo que quieren ahora?

-¡Tienes que venir con nosotros!

Naru y Kenta irrumpieron el ambiente tranquilo que había conseguido Seishuu para arrastrarlo hasta quien sabe dónde.

-¿Adónde me llevan?

-¡Sólo ven!

Los dos niños seguían corriendo delante de él pidiéndole que los siga. Se sintió viejo, hace mucho que no corría por lo que estaba muy agitado cuando apenas habían hecho unos metros.

Cuando llegaron, Handa no se fijó alrededor, cayó al suelo, tomó el aire que le faltaba a sus pulmones y cerró los ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir dos cabezas estaban sobre él.

-¡Arriba sensei! ¡Si no se levanta se lo perderá!

Con pesadez se levantó y sacudió su ropa que estaba llena de tierra.

-¿Qué es?

De pronto se descubrió en el mismo lugar adonde había ido con Naru el primer dia que llegó a esa isla. El muro se extendía hacia ambos lados y hacia arriba.

-¡Sube sensei! – Naru ya estaba sobre él y Kenta estaba trepando por la soga. Sonrió levemente y se impulsó para subir.

Una vez en lo alto los niños le indicaron que se siente y le señalaron el horizonte, que estaba bañado por miles y miles de estrellas. Se extrañó de que sólo se lo hubiesen llevado para eso pero agradecía internamente el detalle. Antes de que pudiera intentar decir una palabra, un estruendo se oyó desde lejos y unas brillantes luces de colores alumbraron el cielo nocturno.

-¡Ahí están! ¡Mire sensei!

Y Seishuu estaba mirando. Hace años que no veía los fuegos artificiales. Era un hermoso espectáculo.

-Es increíble.

-Sensei ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – Dijeron a coro para luego estrujarlo en un abrazo.

Su cumpleaños, lo había olvidado. No sabía como es que lo sabían pero los rodeó y les devolvió el abrazo.

-Gracias niños.

-Este es mi regalo sensei – Tomó lo que Naru le estaba dando para descubrir que eran mudas de cigarra.

-¡Aaah!

-¡No! ¡Mis mudas de cigarra!

-Seguro que este si te gusta sensei – Dijo Kenta, mostrándole una lagartija muerta.

-¡Aaah!

-¡Mi lagartija!

Y entre gritos que luego se convirtieron en risas bajaron y emprendieron el camino de regreso.

La vuelta fue tranquila. Kenta y Naru conversaban delante como si fueran unos grandes expertos en el arte de los cohetes caseros.

Al arribar a su casa y abrir la puerta descubrió que aquella no era la única sorpresa que se llevaría ese 15 de abril.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Sensei!

Todo el pueblo estaba allí. La habitación estaba completamente decorada con afiches de colores pintados por los niños, globos, guirnaldas y una torta de tres pisos.

-¡Felicidades sensei! – Tama y Miwa se le arrojaron encima y le colocaron un collar de flores que parecía que habían hecho ellas mismas.

Panchi le ofreció con su rostro malhumorado una gran olla repleta de sopa de frijoles dulces, el profesor de la escuela le dio unas amigables y dolorosas palmadas en la espalda y el abuelo de Naru le ofreció una bolsa repleta de konomon que se sirvió y acabó al instante.

A esos saludos le siguieron muchos otros. Sólo había algo que faltaba en esa fiesta, y era Hiroshi.

-¿No han visto a Hiro?

-Estaba aquí ayudándonos con los preparativos hace un rato – Dijo Miwa, luego de confirmar que Hiroshi no estaba por ningún lado.

Algo preocupado, salió afuera para buscarlo. Dio una vuelta completa a su casa y, al no encontrarlo, se dirigió hacia la casa del alcalde.

Efectivamente, su intuición fue correcta. Hiroshi estaba sentado en el portón, observando una pequeña caja entre sus manos.

-¿Hiroshi?

-¡Ah! ¡Sensei! ¿No deberías estar en la fiesta? – Parecía notablemente incómodo pero Seishuu no se percató de ello. Tampocó pareció percatarse de que había escondido la cajita roja detrás de su espalda por lo que sintió un poco de alivio.

-No estabas allí asi que decidí buscarte.

-Ya veo.

El silencio se instaló entre ellos hasta que Naru apareció atrás de Seishuu.

-¿Qué estas ocultando Hiro-nii?

-¡Na-Nada!

-¡Mentiroso! ¡Sensei! ¡Hiro-nii tiene algo detrás!

-¿Qué tienes ahí Hiro?

-¡Les digo que nada!

Intentó meterse de nuevo en su casa para huir de ambos cuando Naru se le lanzó encima y le quitó hábilmente la caja.

-¡Lo tengo sensei!

Felizmente le llevó el objeto a Handa, que, curioso, la abrió. Su cara se transformó en una de sorpresa y luego de interrogación. Miró expectante a Hiroshi por una respuesta. Éste tomó aire y con las mejillas sonrojadas se acercó a Seishuu y se arrodilló enfrente de él, tomando su mano izquierda.

-Sensei ¡No! Seishuu, Handa Seishuu ¿Quieres – Hizo una pausa para coger aire nuevamente y cerrar los ojos para decir lo que tenía que decir - ¡¿Quieres casarte conmigo?!

El silenció volvió a hacerse presente para volver a ser interrumpido por Tama, que nadie supo como había llegado hasta allí.

-¡Dile que sí!

Seishuu sentía que el corazón se le iba a escapar del pecho. Sonrojado igual o mas que Hiroshi murmuró levemente su respuesta.

-Si.

Entonces el rubio se incorporó y tomó a Handa por la cintura para atraerlo hacia si y besarlo. El beso duró un rato. Ambos sintiendo el cariño que tenían por el otro. El momento era perfecto, salvo que habían olvidado un pequeño detalle.

-¡Ah! ¡Alcalde! ¡Hiro-nii se quiere comer a sensei!

Luego de eso tuvieron que explicar a todos lo que había sucedido, recibiendo felicitaciones y palmadas de apoyo. Mas tarde también tuvieron que explicarle a Naru lo que era un beso. La niña primero pareció algo asustada pero al cabo de unos instantes ya estaba revoloteando como si nada.

Siendo las 11:58 de la noche, el celular de Handa sonó. Era Kawafuji que le deseaba un feliz cumpleaños. Handa no sabía si era su celular el que había tardado en ingresar el mensaje o si directamente Takao se había olvidado y algo lo había hecho acordarse a última hora. A pesar de eso, sonrió. Cuando lo vea de nuevo le daría las gracias, por ahora el aparato seguía arruinado.

-¿Cómo la pasaste en tu cumpleaños sensei? – Preguntó alegremente Naru mientras seguía dibujando en una hoja.

Seishuu miró a Hiroshi, que estaba profundamente dormido sobre el tatami. Luego miró el anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo y volvió a sonreir.

-Fue uno de los mejores cumpleaños que tuve.

* * *

¿Que les pareció? La inspiración me surgió de la nada y decidí escribir lo que acaban de leer. ¿Quieren la boda en una continuación? Yo se que la quieren~ Dejen reviews!

P.D.: Aprovecho este espacio para agradecer los comentarios de **_Nanami Mistake_**, **_Yuhi Ryu Hiro_** y _**Wonderlan-Yaoi** _en "Fiebre" ya que me animaron a escribir otro. ¡Besos!


	2. La boda

La boda

Se miró por última vez en el espejo. Dio un par de vueltas para asegurarse de que todo estaba en su lugar. Llevaba un shiromuku bien ajustado con el obi debajo del uchikake rojo con decorado de grullas y flores. Estaba inseguro de tener que llevar aquella vestimenta de mujer pero ya no tenía vuelta atrás. Absolutamente todo el pueblo estaba seguro de que le sentaría mejor a él que a Hiroshi. Suspiró y bajó de aquella pequeña tarima. Se dirigió a la mesita donde estaba aquella pulserita trenzada que le había dejado Naru. "Es un amuleto sensei. Si lo llevas puesto nada va a salir mal" Era lo que le había dicho. Se la ató a la muñeca y salió de la habitación.

Fuera estaban la recién mencionada junto a Takao Kawafuji y Hina. Los tres estaban elegantemente vestidos. Ambas pequeñas llevaban vestidos azules con un cinto blanco mientras que Takao llevaba un smoking negro sobre una camisa blanca.

-¡Handa! – Kawafuji giró y vio a su amigo de la secundaria, quien al sentirse tan observado comenzó a sentirse incómodo. – Te ves realmente bien…

-¡Ja! Gané la apuesta ¡Recuerda nuestro trato Kawafuji!

-Luego niña. ¿Estas listo Handa?

-Sí.

-Vamos, es hora de tu entrada.

-Primero deshazte de esa botella, el padrino no debería beber.

-El padrino puede hacer lo que quiera. Vámonos.

Seishuu tomó el brazo que Kawafuji le ofrecía y ambos se posicionaron detrás de Hina. Naru corrió la puerta y las dos niñas comenzaron a tirar flores hacia todas las direcciones mientras padrino y novio caminaban detrás, entre los aplausos de los invitados.

Escuchó silbidos y felicitaciones de ambos lados del pasillo. Creía que no podría sonrojarse más hasta que vio a Hiroshi esperándolo en el altar, ya vestido con el kimono tradicional negro. Sentía su mirada puesta solo en él.

Una vez llegaron hasta Hiroshi y Akiko, la madrina de la boda, Kawafuji se soltó de su agarre y le dio un abrazo. Un abrazo que Handa correspondió, sintiendo el cariño amistoso en él. Takao lo alejó de sí y dirigió su mirada a Hiroshi, que estaba expectante.

-Te entrego a Seishuu Handa, un gran amigo. Más te vale que lo cuides.

-Así lo haré.

Y con aquella promesa hecha, Kawafuji cedió a Seishuu a su futuro esposo.

-Te ves increíble Seishuu. –Todavía le costaba, pero de a poco lo llamaba por su nombre y no por el característico "sensei". Handa sonrió y tomó su mano.

Unidos de esa manera se sonrieron y encararon a aquella persona que los uniría en matrimonio.

-Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión de Handa Seishuu y Kido Hiroshi en sagrado matrimonio. Antes de comenzar, quiero felicitarlos por haber decidido dar este paso y enfrentarse a un nuevo destino juntos, desafiando a aquellos que se interpongan entre ustedes y su felicidad.

Tenéis frente a ustedes un viaje lleno de sorpresas: una vida entera. Tendréis que sortear los obstáculos, pero si sois firmes en vuestro amor lograréis superarlos.

Mientras el maestro de ceremonias seguía con aquel discurso, Hiroshi y Seishuu se miraban sonriendo mientras sentían la calidez de la mano del otro.

-Para finalizar quiero daros un consejo: Seishuu, Hiroshi, la sociedad os dirá muchas cosas pero su amor debe ser más grande que aquellas opiniones. Desafiad con ese amor al mundo entero. Ahora sólo me queda desearos , de corazón, que la ilusión que hoy vemos en vosotros perdure para siempre.

Prosiguieron los aplausos. A cada instante, Seishuu se sentía más y más feliz. Hasta que el momento mas esperado por todos llegó.

-Hemos llegado al momento clave de la ceremonia en el que vosotros debéis tomar la palabra para confirmar lo que sentís el uno por el otro. Asi pues os pregunto: Kido Hiroshi, ¿Aceptas contraer matrimonio con Handa Seishuu para amarlo, respetarlo y serle fiel, tanto en las alegrías como en las penas, en la riqueza como en la pobreza?

De frente y unidos por ambas manos, Hiroshi miró a Seishuu y dio su respuesta. –Sí, acepto.

-Handa Seishuu, ¿Aceptas contraer matrimonio con Kido Hiroshi para amarlo, respetarlo y serle fiel, tanto en las alegrías como en las penas, en la riqueza como en la pobreza?

-Sí, acepto.

-Si alguien se opone a esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

-¡Yo me opongo!

Todos giraron a ver a Naru, que parecía completamente seria hasta que estalló en risas, rodando en el piso sin importarle su vestido. Pronto las carcajadas se contagiaron y no había nadie que no riera. Incluso el maestro de ceremonias había comenzado a reir.

Cuando todos se calmaron, la ceremonia prosiguió. Naru se había excusado diciendo que lo había visto en una película y no quería desperdiciar la oportunidad de intentarlo.

-Ahora podemos proceder al intercambio de anillos.

Todos esperaron pacientemente a que Kenta llevara la pequeña caja con los anillos hasta el altar. Se le complicaba caminar porque el pantalón del traje le había quedado demasiado largo y lo estaba arrastrando por el suelo. Como ya se estaba impacientando, decidió cortar el pantalón y convertirlo en una especie de short.

-¡Hey! ¡Ese traje cuesta dinero!

Kenta ignoró a Kawafuji y se dirigió hacia los novios. Kido tomó uno de los anillos y luego se dirigió a Handa.

-Yo, Hiroshi, te tomo a ti, Seishuu, como esposo y prometo serte fiel y cuidar de ti en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida.

Y cuidadosamente depositó el anillo en el dedo anular de su novio, demostrando una absoluta firmeza y confianza que sorprendió a Seishuu.

-Yo, Seishuu, te tomo a ti, Hiroshi, como esposo y prometo serte fiel y cuidar de ti en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida.

Al igual que Hiroshi había hecho anteriormente, colocó el anillo en su dedo. Temblaba pero estaba seguro de lo que hacía.

-Ahora, con el poder que me concierne, os declaro felizmente casados. Podéis besaros.

Entonces, tal como aquel primer beso, Kido lo tomó por la cintura y lo acercó, depositando un beso sobre sus labios que despertó gritos emocionados de algunas mujeres – excluyendo a Tama, quien se había desmayado por alguna extraña razón.-

Con aquel beso, la ceremonia finalizaba y daba comienzo a aquel brillante futuro que tenían por delante.

* * *

Advertencia: Esta nota de autora puede resultar demasiado larga  
Uff... ¿Saben? Este capítulo me costó. Tengo entre mis archivos secretos el capitulo que decidí no publicar. Pensé que eran demasiados nombres japoneses de vestimentas asi que lo dejé de lado

No saben todo lo que aprendí de kimonos... El shiromuku y el ushikake son las vestimentas que usan las novias en Japon. El shiromuku es blanco (representa la pureza) y el ushikake se lleva encima como una capa, sin atar con el obi (el cinto) y es generalmente rojo con decorados de flores. Tambien se ponen un gorro con forma de medialuna del cual no me acuerdo el nombre. Decidí no ponerselo porque sino iba a ser demasiado

¿Sabían que en las bodas tradicionales japonesas los novios no se pueden tocar? Por eso no la hice con ese estilo, pero tampoco me daba para que vayan los dos iguales (aunque sea uno con traje blanco y otro con traje negro) ni tampoco para ponerle a Seishuu un vestido. De modo que me pareció mejor hacer una boda al estilo occidental manteniendo la vestimenta tradicional.

Por si alguien se lo pregunta: Akiko es la esposa del alcalde y la madre de Hiroshi. Despues de una intensa busqueda di con ese nombre. Si resulta que no es, sería bueno que me lo digan.  
Bueeno, creo que eso es todo. El capítulo no está muy revisado asi que si hay errores diganme y los corrijo.  
Espero que les haya gustado. Todavía falta la fiesta y la primera noche de casados (1313).  
Eso es todo ¡Besoss!


	3. Noche de boda

Antes de empezar a decir algo: ¡Perdón por la tardanza! Estuve enfrascada en los otros fics que son semanales y no me di tiempo para éste. ¡Pero acá está! Es tarde pero no existe horario mas conveniente para subir lemmons (ni que fuera la tele) En fin... ¿Les cuento algo? Tengo una pequeña crisis conmigo misma. Es que Barakamon es un anime tan tierno que escribir algo así no sé, me dio cosa, sentí como que lo estaba ensuciando... (Virus y sus inentendibles crisis). Bueno, basta de cháchara. Ahí les dejo el fic.

* * *

Noche de boda

Se habían dejado llevar por la pasión. Era el momento que ambos habían estado esperando por mucho tiempo y harían de él un momento inolvidable.

Era la primera vez de los dos, pero cada uno deseaba que el otro lo disfrutara.

Seishuu estaba visiblemente nervioso. Si no fuera porque Hiroshi lo sostenía fuertemente por la cintura ya habría desfallecido. Sus manos se aferraban a su camisa mientras intentaban desabrocharle torpemente los botones. Sus labios eran capturados una y otra vez por el rubio, que no lo dejaba suspirar.

Kido disfrutaba cada instante. Adoraba ver la cara sonrojada de su esposo, aunque aún le suene rara esa palabra. Degustaba su boca sin descanso, mientras sus manos recorrían descaradamente su cintura y su trasero, haciéndolo soltar gemidos involuntarios. Fue empujándolo lentamente hasta la cama, quedando él arriba, ubicado entre sus piernas. Sonrió entre besos y comenzó a descender hasta llegar a sus pezones. Capturó uno con su boca al tiempo que masajeaba el otro con sus dedos. Podía sentir los pequeños escalofríos que recorrían el cuerpo de su amado. Dejó el botón rosáceo levantado por la succión y siguió descendiendo dejando caminos húmedos por su estómago.

Suaves gemidos viajaban como melodía a sus oídos a medida que llegaba hasta su verdadero objetivo. Bajó la prenda que cubría su miembro ya erecto y no tardó en saborearlo. Recorrió con su lengua toda la extremidad y luego la introdujo por completo en su boca, sacándole un gritito que lo hizo sonreír.

Se separó de su novio y se levantó para observar una maravillosa vista, una vista que jamás permitiría que alguien mas vea. Seishuu se aferraba a las sábanas con una mano mientras que con la otra se tapaba el rostro, sonrojado a mas no poder. Sus ojos cerrados comenzaron a abrirse en cuanto sintió la calidez del otro cuerpo alejarse de él.

Todo Handa Seishuu le encantaba a Kido. Su piel, su aroma, su cabello, sus ojos y sobre todo sus labios, que estaban hinchados por el constante besuqueo.

-N-No me… mires... – Dijo, mientras intentaba vanamente controlar sus pequeños temblores.

-Eres hermoso, Sei. No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte.

Volvió a besarlo. Luego se separó levemente para apoyar dos de sus dedos sobre sus labios.

-Lámelos.

Las lenguas de ambos empapaban con saliva ambos dedos. Luego, Hiroshi los quitó de en medio y volvió a unir sus bocas mientras los llevaba hasta su entrada.

La rodeó y luego introdujo lentamente uno de los dedos, que de a poco fue entrando. Una vez adentro, volvió a sacarlo y así sucesivamente. Una vez que vio que Seishuu se hubo acostumbrado introdujo el segundo, repitiendo lo mismo que con el primero.

Cuando sacó ambos, miró a Seishuu, cuyos ojos expresaban una lujuria mezclada con timidez ante la nueva experiencia.

-Hiro…

-Le prometí a Kawafuji que te cuidaría, y no voy a faltar a mi promesa.

Seishuu sonrió y se dejó llevar. Confiaba en Hiroshi y sabía que no lo lastimaría.

-Estoy listo.

Kido se acomodó entre sus piernas y apoyó su pene erecto en su entrada. Ambos gimieron por el contacto.

-Voy a entrar.

Seishuu cerró los ojos. Dolía un poco pero estaría dispuesto a aguantar, ya que no era lo suficientemente atrevido como para poder hacer lo mismo que hizo Hiroshi.

Se aferró a sus hombros mientras intentaba retener unas pequeñas lagrimillas que amenazaban con salir mientras el miembro del rubio seguía penetrándolo.

Una vez estuvo adentro, Kido le dio tiempo para que se acostumbre a la intromisión. Supo que estaba listo cuando comenzó a mover un poco las caderas.

Con cuidado, comenzó un ritmo lento de embestidas, que lentamente fueron haciéndose cada vez más rápidas.

Seishuu se aferró aún más fuerte a su espalda, dejando algunos rasguños involuntarios, cuando Kido logró alcanzar su punto g. La sensación era incomparable. Hiroshi continuó tocando ese punto, enviándolo al cielo cada vez.

-Te… Amo… Sei

-T-te…a…amo ¡Hiro!

Ambos se corrieron al mismo tiempo, Kido dentro suyo y Seishuu entre sus estómagos. Luego los dos cayeron agotados sobre el colchón e inmediatamente Handa cerró los ojos, cómodamente acomodado en su pecho.

Hiroshi rió y depositó un suave beso sobre sus cabellos.

-Te amo Seishuu, y lo haré por todo lo que me quede de vida y para toda la eternidad.

-Yo también te amo Hiro, y te amaré por siempre.

Y con aquellas palabras resonando en sus mentes, cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo, listos para comenzar una larga vida de casados.

* * *

¡Taráaan! ¿Que les pareció? No está revisado del todo, si hay algo que molesta al leer o algun horror ortográfico avisenme y lo arreglo.

Espero que les haya gustado leerlo como a mi escribirlo (me dejé llevar por la pasión (? ).

¿A alguien le gusta el m-preg por acá? Quizás considere seguirlo así pero no estoy segura, ustedes deciden. Igual, haya o no haya m-preg va a haber un capítulo mas con algunas escenas de la fiesta post-boda. Me lo salté porque el populus pide lemmon y yo tengo variadas ideas para esa loca fiesta, incluyendo KawaKou.

Bueno, eso es todo. ¡Besos y dejen reviews!


End file.
